Developer Dinosaurs
This is a list of all the developer and administrator dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator. Information Developer Dinosaurs, officially called Adminsaurs, are creatures that only developers and other prominent figures in Dinosaur Simulator have access to. Developer Dinosaurs are much more powerful than typical creatures, with some of the stronger ones requiring massive packs to take down. Despite their strength, all Developer Dinosaurs have a Growth Rate Multiplier of 0.5, meaning that even if they die, they can regrow extremely fast. Those who have access to Developer Dinosaurs can select them through a large red button labeled “Adminsaurus” which is found in the character selection screen. Developer Dinosaurs used to spawn as NPCs on older maps. As NPCs, they had no animations, and rarely attacked players, even when being attacked themselves. At some point in Spring 2017, they no longer spawned as NPCs on Grinelle, the default map at the time, and they have not appeared on default maps since. In Spring of 2018, ChickenEngineer was beginning to run into issues with space in the game for models. It was becoming difficult to add new skins, which forced him to release the negatively perceived recolors. When Megavore V3 remodel was added, it took up so much space that he was forced to remove nearly all of the Developer Dinosaurs. He kept his private one (?????) and gave all people who previously owned a Developer Dinosaur access to ?????. It is unknown when or if the old Developer Dinosaurs are coming back. However, they can still be found as NPCs on all non-default maps, such as Winter Map and the Main Map. Wyvern : Removed (as Adminsaur) The Wyvern was a brightly colored, neon flying Administrator Dinosaur. They are very noticeable due to their glowing, neon blue skin, and their large wings. Despite how popular this adminsaur is, very little was known about its stats. It is one of the original adminsaurs. However, it was released as a promo code and is now playable as a Hatzegopteryx skin. It had 360 attack damage, 35 defense, 5820 health, and 14 speed at elder. It also had a whopping 350 energy, perhaps the most of it's time. Owned by: PokemanTrainer Violex Behemoth : Removed The Violex Behemoth is one of the more popular Administrator Dinosaurs. It was said to be one of the largest and strongest of them. It deals 390 attack damage, has 50 defense, and 7,020 health, it has 200 energy. The only statistic that the Violex lacks in is speed, as it only travels at 15 speed while sprinting. It is the only adminsaur that is a confirmed omnivore, making it very unique in that aspect. It is capable of grabbing and holding massive creatures, such as Megavores and Wyverns. It is intended to be a reference to the Female MUTO from the Godzilla 2014 movie. It appears to be large, with a dark black color, has 6 legs and a shade of violet at the tips of its legs, except on its mandibles and its hind legs. It has multiple spikes running down through the edge of the torso. Owned by: BaebladeMaster On January 29,2019,there was a skin released for the Camarasaurus that was called "Violex Filius" which is the "mini" version of this Administrator Dinosaur. Rekkusu Destroyer of Worlds : Removed Rekkusu, Destroyer of Worlds is a Developer Dinosaur owned by servez_2build. It is one of the more powerful ones, having 70 defense, 360 damage, and 6,210 health. It is recognizable by its dark skin color and low, white-noise roars. Recent updates now allow it to swim, although its total oxygen is unknown. It is a super-massive bipedal dinosaur, barely larger than a Megavore, distinguishable with large gold rings, gears, and relics going down most of its body, a glowing blue mouth, and white eyes. Although a remodel was planned and ready to be added to the game, it is unknown if it will still be added due to Servez_2build resigning from Unhatched Games on September 18th, 2018. Owned by: servez_2build Lucas The Kittygator An evolved brown spotted Alligator creature with elongated ear scales (Hence the name “Kittygator,” though it is not to be confused for being crossed with a cat,) it is much larger than any of the regular crocodiles and unlike most of the Developer Dinosaurs, the smallest out of all of them. The model, in general, is very smooth and detailed. It is owned by Haxorua. It can deal 549 damage, and it had formerly the exact amount of health as an elder Barosaurus before the restat update. However, it has gotten a nerf with only 6700 health. It cant fly anymore. It has around 200 defense. It also does 5 bleed damage to whoever it hits (Haxoura was in my server) Owned and created by: Haxorua Ramphortherium : Removed One of the lesser-known adminsaurs (for its little appearances), Ramphortherium is one of the more cryptic adminsaurs. It has 4 long legs and 6 eyes, with low pitched roars. It is one of the more odd adminsaurs, being able to swim but having only 10 oxygen. It is decently strong, having 5520 health, 330 damage at elder and having 30 defense. As said above, this is arguably the rarest adminsaur to encounter, as its owner is one of the least active developers in-game. It is still possible to meet the creature on Gallus Island on extremely rare occasions. Owned and created by: koekjeszijnlekker Supersuchus Supersuchus is one of the more common adminsaurs. It is also the longest in length, reaching longer than a Barosaurus in length. It is noticeable by its dark, black and grey color, smoke exiting from the body and mouth and it’s echoing roars. Compared to other adminsaurs, the Supersuchus has lots of detail and a fierce design, however being It is one of the only adminsaurs with the moistness stat, meaning it needs to go into water often (like a real salamander). It mostly hides in the center lake waiting to eat small children. It now has 13200 health, exceeding Scylla's own health, but the other stats are not currently known. It has been known to be able to beat Scylla in a fight to yellow, but only by 10 seconds. Owned and created by: Fe_arr Wendigo King : Replaced with Cactus Wendigo King a fairly newer, but more popular adminsaur. It was also the only humanoid-type adminsaur. It appeared to be based on the real-life cryptid, the Wendigo. It is a humanoid figure with moose-like features. It has been replaced by a Cactus. Its head, torso, and sections of its arms and legs are bone, but other sections in its arms and legs are fur, like a moose. It has only one antler, as the other one appears to be broken off. Its organs can be seen inside its torso. Its feet appear to have hooves, like a moose. It had the highest attack stat of all the adminsaurs, with a huge 450 while an elder. When it swam, its hands flew into the air, and its limbs started shaking. It was arguably most famous for its roar, which triggered the, as fans called it, "goat scream." However, it had 2 huge disadvantages. It had trouble hitting anything, and could have been grabbed by a lot of dinosaurs. It had 5400 health. It had 25 defense, which was very low compared to the other adminsaurs. 450 Hunger, 100 Energy, and 14-17 speed. Previously Owned by: Wendigo_King The Cactus The Cactus is the most powerful Developer Dinosaur. It replaced the Wendigo King. The Cactus is relatively goofy and fun, often playing ‘Anti-YouTube’ copyright songs and constantly changing its face expression. Owned by: Wendigo_King Lucy : Removed Lucy ' was the last adminsaur added before the adminsaurs were removed. She was owned by supernob123, who has confirmed that Lucy is a dragon. Her appearance resembles more a demon of sorts, with dark, goat-like antler, huge arms and a hunch-back. Its wings are long and thin, and when she flies she goes at an incredible speed of 30, and 40 while sprinting, making her the fastest adminsaur in the game. She had the second highest attack of any creature in the game, at 420. Her AOE attack makes her fly into the air, and then quickly smash back down, kicking up dust and damaging anything near it. She can be seen and used in ChickenEngineer’s other game, ''DragonVS. Owned by: supernob123 ????? '''????? was supposed to be ChickenEngineer’s developer dinosaur. It was originally a spinning black cube that could both fly and swim and seemed to be able to move at a fast speed, although this couldn’t be confirmed as most of its stats were unknown. The one stat that was known is its health, as it had 10,000 health while its a baby and 60,000 HP while an elder, 20 elder speed, 100 defense, and deals 200 attack damage, making it easily the strongest creature in the game. ??? is also one of the few creatures that changed the design as it grew. It started off as being solid white during its baby/child stages, then when juvenile, it became a gray color. It kept this color until it turned adult, as it then became solid black. In early summer 2018, Chicken updated the model to have glowing rainbow spikes coming out of each face of the cube. When it was released in late 2017, it was only owned by Chicken and a few real-life friends. However, when he was forced to remove the rest of the adminsaurs to make room for the current Megavore remodel, he gave the rest of the developers access to the creature. Vexahias Vexahias is a developer dinosaur that is owned by Jeffenette, MacRenee, and Wolfragon. This large Adminsaur resembles a dragon with a bird-like head, having small crystals floating above its back is similar to the Precursor skin for Tyrannotitan. It seems to draw a lot of inspiration from the Pokemon Dialga. Vexahias has the ability to both fly and swim, and is the fastest Adminsaur in the game, being as fast as a juvenile Avinychus. To keep it balanced, it has relatively low health, having 720 health while a baby and 4320 health as an elder. However, it also has a lot of bleed. Scylla Scylla is a developer dinosaur that is owned by supernob123. It is the same creature that made it to the finals of the 2018 Hybrid Contest. It resembles a giant grey quadrupedal carnivore with a green tail of a marine reptile and scythes for front limbs. The most notable detail is its mouth. Its downer jaw is split into two parts, each ending with a giant tooth. Behind the head its got three pairs of scales who can move which probably are ears. On its scythes and sides it has glowing lines. Its back is covered in armor similiar to that of a Megavore. Its the only adminsaur confirmed to be a hybrid, even though its unknown of what creatures. As its creator and owner, supernob123, confirmed, it is blind and uses echolocation to orientate. It was intended to be a water creature who had moistness on land, but for unknown reasons it isn't. It is incredibly powerful, being only outed by ????? and the Cactus as far as strength goes. It has 9600 health, 25 speed, 50 defense, and 600 attack. To put that into perspective, it's twice as fast as Violex Behemoth, has same defense, 210 more damage, and about a Brachiosaurus more in health. It is totally unbalanced and is currently the third strongest Adminsaur. It recently got a buff with 9760 health, 25 speed, 50 defense, and 610 attack. Interestingly it has different animations than the Scylla model that would have been released to DS if Scylla had won the art contest. Owned by: supernob123 Alligaterror Alligaterror is a ‘developer’ dinosaur that is owned by all of the users with the rank “Moderator” on the Unhatched Games Discord. Note the quotations, as the Alligaterror isn’t owned by developers for the game. With Lucy being replaced by Scylla, Alligaterror came in decked out with Lucy like animations, attacks, appearance and even has the same Sounds. Alligaterror is able to swim unlike Lucy but does not have the ability to fly as Lucy did. Alligaterror has 2112 health, 276 attack, 32 defense, and 14-17 speed. Its Growth Rate Multiplier is 1.5 and has 30 Oxygen like the Megavore. It's the weakest Adminsaur out there, and it's still able to defeat every normal creature in-game, only losing to a select few dinosaurs can beat it, unlike the Hybrids, certain Sauropods, ect. If you are trying to hunt one, it can run from whatever can kill it due to its speed and swimming. Along with all the other devsaurs, it got a buff with 2147 HP, 281 attack, 32 defense, and 14-17 speed. Alligaterror originates and makes a playable apperance in unhached games' Attack on Kaiju. Owned by: Discord Moderators Mad Al Mad Al '''is a Saurophaganax who is holding a shotgun and is wearing dark glasses and a jetpack. It doesn't have amazing stats like most other Adminsaurs - in fact, it has the stats of a normal Saurophaganax including the side stats such as an Oxygen bar of 10. The exception is its hilarious Attack stat of 1500, which is the highest Attack stat in the game as for now. It is possible it can have a better range than a Saurophaganax but it’s not confirmed. Owned by: koekjeszijnlekker Zamoth(Overmoth) '''Zamoth (now called Overmoth) is the most recently created adminsaur. It resembles a giant brown bipedipal carnivore with formations of stones on its back, underbelly, and sides, a tail similar to an ankylosauridae's, but made of stone and glowing red dots on its sides. On its forehead and jaw its got two pairs of big stone spikes, looking very similar to the Megavore’s. Its mouth and eyes are neon-orange. It recently got a remodel, now looking much smoother than its previous model. It has been confirmed to be added to the game and is now owned by BaebladeMaster. This was also Project :Kaiju's gamepass monster for a while. Extremely little is known about its stats, other for the fact that it has 22448 health at elder. Owned by: BaebladeMaster Zweinova-Exa Coming in strong with a new addition to the Adminsaurs, Zweinova-Exa is a dev variant of the Zenova skin for the Puertasaurus. It is an enormous, steel dragon. It has very colorful scythes on its arms, four very colorful, translucent wings, huge, iron legs that resemble a theropods, and an enormous tail. It stands tall and hunched. It is also a rare boss in Chickens other game, Monster Madness Survival. One side of its wings and scythes are orange, the other side is blue. Almost nothing is known about its stats, other than the fact that it has 25303 health at elder. Owned By: Zotoro_Yong (Previously known as Yongmania) Trivia * The “Chickenosaurus,” which is a skin for Avimimus, was originally supposed to be a skin only for the developers, using a promo code only they knew. The community later figured out the code for the skin and it was no longer special. * ?????’s sound is unique from other adminsaurs, as it sounds like deep buzzing. The link to the sound is herehttps://web.roblox.com/library/1980762658/CubeRoar. ** ?????’s sound is basically noises from Reaper, which is a giant thing from Mass Effect. * ????? doesn't count as dinosaur due to not-fitting style. Gallery Cube.png|"?????" ???(Haxorua).png|Liz’s version of “???” Wyvern.png|The Wyvern in Mid Flight Supersuchus.png|The Supersuchus with a Galactic and Regular Barosaurus. Lucas the Kittygator.png|'Lucas the Kittygator' resting on the ice after a flight. Rhampo.png|Ramphortherium Wyvern 2.jpg|Wyvern Player Kittygator(dead).png|Dead Kittygator RobloxScreenShot20170730 181026462.png|An NPC Kittygator only found on the main map. ROBLOX 8 27 2017 7 10 28 AM.png|A Violex Behemoth NCP on a hillside. ROBLOX 8 28 2017 12 10 34 AM.png|'Kittygator' and Rampotherium, shortly after a fight in which the Rampotherium logged. A dead ramp.png|A dead Rampotherium found on the main map. RobloxScreenShot20180916 222757709.png|The Alligaterror. RobloxScreenShot02172017_205559-363.jpg|A Violex Behemoth after being killed by a pack. Category:Developer Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Removed Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed